


My everything

by Writersfic



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Death, F/F, I don't ship Usagi X Haruka it's just used for the purpose of the story, I never liked her, If you're sensitive to suicide related topics then don't read this, One Shot, Outer Senshi - Freeform, Sorry my writing is crap, and I need a life, and idk why I'm continuing these tags, but oh well, but once again oh well, sorry for my terrible writing skills, this is the closet to smut I will ever write, this story didn't turn out how I pleased it would, trigger warning, usagi is a bitch, wont be continuing this sorrYyyY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writersfic/pseuds/Writersfic
Summary: In which Haruka cheats on MichiruREVISED ON 7/10/17(July 10, 2017)





	

Kaioh Michiru thought she was living a happy life. She had a successful job, and was in a healthy relationship.

But oh boy was she was wrong.

As these thoughts went through her head, she was looking at the sight of her fiancé sucking face with Tskuno Usagi.

"Haruka..." Michiru said, barley even a whisper, yet loud enough for Haruka to hear.

Usagi gasped in horror as she saw Michiru in the door way, covering her body with the blanket underneath her now shaking body.

"M-Michi! It's not what it lo-"

Before Haruka was able to finish, Michiru ran off.

Out of instinct, Haruka grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her naked body as she ran out, desperately chasing after the love of her life.

Michiru couldn't believe what she saw, never in a million years would she have ever thought Haruka would ever cheat on her.

She knew Haruka was a flirt, but she thought it was just for show. She never thought she would actually cheat on her.

As the senshi of Neptune was running, she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face.

"Michiru!" Haruka called as she was running after her.

'No, no, no, I can't lose her!' The blonde thought as she was chasing after Michiru.

Michiru had finally reached the garage, once in, she had grabbed the keys to one of the many cars they had. Once unlocking the car, she got into the car and eventually drove away.

"Michiru..." Haruka said silently as she watched her love drive away.

"Please don't leave me..." The blonde said as she fell onto her knees silently sobbing.

She had lost the only person that mattered to her, the only person who cared about her.

"H-Haruka!" Usagi said as she came down to comfort the blonde.

"I-I'm sorry! This is my fault... If I hadn't-"

"Get. Out." Haruka said, clearly frustrated between both of their actions.

Usagi could only look at her in shock.

"H-Haruka! I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Usagi stated, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I said get out!" Haruka raised her voice as she continued to look down, showing no emotion but anger.

Usagi didn't argue, instead she did as she was told and got out.

* * *

 

Michiru didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that she was going somewhere far from home, somewhere far from Haruka.

After an hour and a half of driving, the aqua-haired girl decided to park the car in an abandoned parking lot, and started crying. Crying so hard that everything started to become a blur.

After somewhat calming down, she looked down at her phone to she that she is still getting text messages and calls from Haruka. So instead of dealing with her, she had decided block her number.

The only question Michiru can ask is why? Why did this happen to her? Why is her life so shitty? Why did Haruka did this to her? Did she do something wrong?

Does Haruka just not love her anymore?

These thoughts made Michiru hyperventilate. Needing to calm herself down, the Aqua haired teen took deep breaths.

But, Michiru didn't even know where she was going to stay. She didn't even know if she had a will to stay alive.

She didn't just lose her girlfriend, but she also lost her family.

* * *

 

"Setsuna! She isn't answering my calls! She fucking blocked me!" Haruka said panicking, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Here, I'll try to call her." The greenette said as she called Michiru.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. No answer.

Setsuna sighed as she hung up the phone.

"No answer" she said.

"Haruka-Papa, where's Michiru-mama?" Haruka suddenly turned around to see Hotaru walk into the room.

Setsuna and Haruka looked at each other silently pleading for help.

"She went out somewhere, don't worry about her! You should go to bed though, I'll be up there in a little while to tuck you in." Haruka said.

"Okay, Haruka-Papa!" The little girl smiled as she ran upstairs to get ready for bed.

"What are we going to do?" Haruka said.

Setsuna sighed, clearly frustrated with Haruka's actions.

"Haruka why in the world would you fuck Usagi when you were with Michi?"

"I-I don't know! She was getting close and I couldn't help it!" The blonde said, this time really crying.

"I really fucked up..."

"No shit Sherlock. Tell me something I didn't know."

* * *

 

Days passed, and there was no sign of Michiru anywhere. The girls tried to track her, but her tracker was off. They tried everything, but they still couldnt find her.

While sitting on the couch reading a book, Setsuna felt a vibration underneath her. The senshi of Pluto took her phone out to see who texted her.

Suddenly, Haruka walked into her room just as her phone went off.

"Who's texting you?" The blonde asked.

"I don't kno-" Setsuna's eyes widened as she saw who texted her.

"It's Michiru" she said breathlessly.

Haruka looked at her anxiously, and Setsuna decided to read the text aloud so they both know what it says.

"Hi Sets, it's Michi. Uh.. Sorry for probably being a pain this last week. It wasn't cool of me to just leave you with no explanation, well I'm sure Haruka explained everything to you, about what had happened... But um, you don't have to worry anymor-" Setsuna was suddenly interrupted by Haruka.

"S-She's coming home??" The blonde said with glee.

"I would know if you would let me continue."

"Sorry.."

Setsuna continued reading the message, continuing where she left off.

"You won't have to worry about me anymore because I'm going somewhere far away from here. I guess you can say my happy place so I can finally be happy again. The point of this message was not for you to stop me, but instead so I can tell you thank you. Thank you for everything, Sets. Thank you for being my family, thank you for being you. Please take care of Hotaru for me, and please take care of yourself as well. I will miss you, but I hope you don't miss me. I will always be with you, just like how you were always there for me.

Xoxo -Michiru"

Haruka didn't hesitate for one moment to grab her car keys and get into the car, wanting to help, Setsuna got into the car with her.

"We have to save her." Setsuna whispered as Haruka started her car and started driving all around town looking for Michiru.

Hours have passed and there is still no sight of her.

After searching all around Tokyo for hours they still didn't find her, they looked in hospitals, hoping that someone saw her and took her to a hospital, they looked in parks, restaurants, but there was still no sign of her. Suddenly, they came across this abandoned parking lot.

"Do you think she's in here?" Setsuna asked.

"We have nothing to lose." Haruka said as she entered the parking lot, parking her car then getting out to investigate the area.

After looking around, they found nothing.

"Let's just g-" Haruka was cut off when she saw a hidden section of the parking lot that they had yet searched.

Suddenly, they both investigated the area, and what they both saw made both girls wanna throw up.

Haruka started screaming, she couldn't hold back her sobs, she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face at the sight.

It was Michiru, hung on a tree branch, blood all over her from where the rope is on her neck looking deathly pale.

Kaioh Michiru was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Not every story has a happy ending.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
